


do I dare disturb the universe?

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Love, Portrait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "This is our home now, I want us to fit in."-- Wandavision.Drawings, paintings, and sketches based off of the show.
Series: Artwork [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. The Fifties

**Author's Note:**

> I know my TS Eliot obsession is getting ridiculous in terms of naming things BUT 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' (1915) is so perfect for WandaVision that I almost named this whole thing 'The Long Song of Wanda Maximoff' ~ relevant excerpts will be included with each drawing.
> 
> In an ideal world I would have finished all of my sketches in order, or at the very least I would have waited until I was all done before posting them chronologically, but since I have neither the patience or inclination to do so, the drawings will go back and forth between episodes.
> 
> I'm up-to-date with the series (and drawing like a maniac to avoid my post-grad) so please consider this a blanket warning that if an episode has aired then it could be spoiled here.
> 
> ******here be potential spoilers******

Originally drawn for Inktober 2020; Day 18 "Trap" because I had a feeling that's what it was back then...  
(based off of a shot in the trailer)  
from Episode 1; 'Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience'

**The Fifties**

_And should I then presume?  
And how should I begin?_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Do I dare  
>  Disturb the universe?  
> In a minute there is time  
> For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse..._ \- T.S. Eliot


	2. The Fifties (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What exactly is your story? Why did you come here? Dammit, why?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the first episode I reworked my inktober piece to include some glitchy-vibes :) (and the version I put on instagram for the air-date was actually a little more rushed, so I worked on it _again_ before posting here ha)

**The Fifties (part two)**

_And in short, I was afraid._

__


	3. The Sixties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Vision.... is this really happening?"_
> 
> _"Yes, my love, it's really happening."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon, tell me Eliot's Prufrock poem doesn't fit them both perfectly <3

**The Sixties**

_Time for you and time for me,  
And time yet for a hundred indecisions,  
And for a hundred visions and revisions  
Before the taking of a toast and tea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs me I'll be sobbing in the aftermath of episode 8....


	4. The Seventies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'm a twin. I had a brother, his name was Pietro..."_
> 
> _"He was killed by Ultron, wasn't he?"_
> 
> _"....What did you say?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this dress drove me insane but damn it was stylish

**The Seventies**

_There will be time...  
...for all the works and days of hands  
That lift and drop a question on your plate._

****


End file.
